dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amami Yuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Amami Yuki *'Nombre:' 天海 祐希 (あまみ ゆうき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Amami Yuki *'Nombre real:' 中野 祐里 / Nakano Yuri *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 171 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Padres, hermano y hermana menor *'Agencia:' KEN ON Dramas *Top Knife (NTV, 2020) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 3 (TV Asahi, 2019) *A de wa nai Kimi to (Aではない君と) (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Tensai wo Sodateta Nyobo: Sekai ga Mitometa Suugakusha to Tsuma no Ai (YTV, 2018) *Cheer Dance (TBS, 2018) *4.50 from Paddington (TV Asahi, 2018) *Tensai o Sodateta Nyobo (天才を育てた女房) (NTV, 2018) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 2 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Chef: Mitsuboshi no Kyushoku(Fuji TV, 2016) *Gisou no Fuufu (NTV, 2015) *Watashi to Iu Na no Hensokyoku (Fuji TV, 2015) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu SP (TV Asahi, 2015) *Massan (NHK, 2015) ep.147-148 *Oiesan (YTV, NTV, 2014) *Kinkyu Torishirabe Shitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.10-11 *Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kekkon Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kaeru no Oujo-sama (Fuji TV, 2012) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) *GOLD (Fuji TV, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) *Around 40 (TBS, 2008) *Enka no Joou (NTV, 2007) *Maguro (TV Asahi, 2007) *Top Caster (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kitchen Wars (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kiken na Aneki (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.8 *Onna no Ichidaiki: Koshiji Fubuki as Koshiji Fubuki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Jyoou no Kyoushitsu (NTV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Last Present (NTV, 2004) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Tengoku e no Ouenka Cheers (2004) *Ryuuten no Ouhi - Saigo no Koutei (TV Asahi, 2003) *Bara no Jyujika (Fuji TV, 2002) *Toshiie and Matsu (NHK, 2002) *Suiyoubi no Jouji (Fuji TV, 2001) *Fighting Girl (Fuji TV, 2001) *Renai Sagishi (TV Asahi, 1999) *Shinsengumi Keppuroku (TV Asahi, 1998) *Naguru Onna (Fuji TV, 1998) *Singles (シングルス) (Fuji TV, 1997) Películas *Saiko no Jinsei no Mitsuke Kata (2019) *Okuda Tamio ni Naritai Boy to Deau Otoko Subete Kuruwaseru Garu (2017) *Let's Go, Jets! (2017) *Koisaika Miyamoto (2017) *Kiyosu Kaigi / The Kyosu Conference (2013) *Amalfi: Rewards of the Goddess / Amalufi: Megami No Hoshu (2009) *Gelatin Silver, Love (2009) *Kaiji (2009) *Ponyo on the Cliff (2008) *Amalfi: Megami No 50-Byou (2009) *The Magic Hour / Za Majikku Awa (2008) *Southbound (2007) *Battery (2007) *Inu no Eiga (2005) *Sekai no Chushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (2004) *Utsutsu (2002) *Totsunyuseyo! Asama Sanso Jiken (2002) *Sennen no Koi - Hikaru Genji Monogatari (2001) *Yawaraka na Ho (2001) *Rendan / Quartet for Two (2001) *Inugami (2001) *Kuro no Tenshi 2 / Black Angel 2 (1999) *Misty (1998) *Ishimitsu Makiyo no Shogai (1998) *Kurisumasu Mokushi-roku (1996) *Countdown (1996) Reconocimientos *'2009 2nd Tokyo Drama Awards:' Mejor actriz por BOSS *'2009 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Mejor actriz por BOSS *'2009 61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por BOSS *'2009 13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring):' Mejor actriz por BOSS *'2008 12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Spring):' Mejor actriz por Around 40 *'2006 49th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Top Caster *'2005 46th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Jyoou no Kyoushitsu *'2005 9th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actriz por Jyoou no Kyoushitsu *'2004 42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor actriz por Last Present *'2004 8th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actriz por Rikon Bengoshi *'2002 5th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Suiyoubi no Jouji *'2001 44th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actriz Curiosidades *'Educación:''' Takarazuka Music School Enlaces *Sitio oficial *Perfil (Ken-On) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Amami Yuki.jpg Amami Yuki 2.jpg Amami Yuki 3.jpg Amami Yuki 4.jpg Amami Yuki 5.jpg Amami Yuki 6.jpg Amami Yuki 7.jpg Amami Yuki 8.jpg Categoría:Ken-On Categoría:JActriz